


Chains of Our Past

by darktensh17



Series: Heavy are These Chains [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Protective Finn, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds out that Poe used to be a sex slave until Leia rescued him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Our Past

**Author's Note:**

> For the TFA kink meme:
> 
> "Finn finds out that Poe used to be a sex slave until Leia rescued him."

_“You’re so beautiful and so very good to me.” The heavily accented voice croons even, the voice’s owner pushes Poe’s head further down on to the man’s cock as he comes hard into his mouth. “Worth every penny I paid for you. I’m never letting you go pretty bird.”_

_Poe closes his eyes at the touch and tries to forget where he is, even as he drinks every drop of the man’s sperm._

Gasping, Poe jerks up in bed, heart bounding as the last vestiges of his dream cling to his mind. It’s been years since he’s thought about that time and to be recalling it all of a sudden – _Why am I remembering this now?_

“Mmmm Poe?” Finn’s voice comes out groggy and sleep-thick as he reaches up to try and pull Poe back down beside him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. . .just. . . it was just a bad dream.” Poe lets Finn pull him close to his chest. Old memories can’t hurt him, he doesn’t live that life anymore. On top of that, he has Finn now. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Finn gives him a sleepy reply and presses a kiss to his forehead. “S’kay, love you.” 

The dream is already fading and Poe finds himself drifting easily off to sleep again. “I love you too.” Dreams can’t hurt him after all. 

-

Things progress normally most of the next day right up until mid-day when General Organa calls a meeting with all of her senior command staff. It isn’t unusual for her to call these meetings but something about it has Poe’s hair standing on end there’s something that just doesn’t feel quite right.

“I have received a message from Era Min Tik, governor of Rya. He’s extended an offer of aid to the Resistance,” General Organa begins, glancing around at all those gathered, her gaze lingering on Poe before moving on. “Their main offer is for electronic elements, cybernetics, parts for ships and astromech, and any repairs we may need. They’ve also offered some financial aid.”

The command center erupts as everyone puts forth questions about their possible new allies. 

Admiral Ackbar holds his hand up for silence. “Rya is a small planet. What has pushed them to reach out to the Resistance?” 

“Era Min Tik is hails from the Core worlds and, like many of the other citizens of Rya, had family in the Hosnian system.” The General’s words garner a lot of nods; it’s a familiar story in the wake of Starkiller Base’s destruction of Hosnia Prime and the planets around it. “Governor Tik will be arriving today with a delegation to meet with us and further discuss the details of the alliance. I want rooms prepared for them, as well a small banquet.” 

“That leaves us very little time to prepare, why inform us so late?” Admiral Statura ventures to ask. 

General Organa barely suppresses a sigh. “Because they did not give me much advanced notice. I believe there was some intent to catch us off guard. Lucky for us we won’t be caught with our pants down. I’ve sent everyone their tasks; we have twelve hours to prepare. Dismissed.” 

Everyone scrambles to see to their appointed tasks and Poe is just reaching for his own datapad to check what the fleet will be required to do when General Organa catches his attention. 

“Commander, I need a word with you.” It’s not unusual for General Organa to pull Poe aside to talk to him but there’s something in her tone that has Poe on guard. Nodding, he follows her into her office, mindful of BB-8 following along after him beeping inquisitively. 

“What is it General?” If she’s calling him to her office by his title, then something important has come up.

She suddenly looks so worn down before his eyes as she gestures for him to sit. “Poe, I haven’t put you on the roster for the visit. I’ve delegated all responsibilities to Captains Kun and Arana for now.”

“What!” Poe is just about to take a seat before jumping up at her words. “General, if I did something wrong-” He’s interrupted by General Organa.

“Era Min Tik is the younger brother of Bala-tik.” General Organa says calmly, and Poe finds himself falling back into the chair because suddenly he can’t breathe.

General Organa is at his side immediately and he can vaguely hear her talking to him but everything is fuzzy and far away. He barely feels the floor rushing up to meet him when he tries to stand and instead ends up passing out on the floor.

-

_There’s someone jerking his head up harshly, angling it so that they can look at his face, opening his mouth to check his teeth and running their hands over the exposed skin of his body, which is most of it._

_“Where is this one from?”_

_The slave master, a man Poe has become used to seeing, comes over and looks down at Poe with a sneer of disgust. “He looks Alderaanian, s’what his DNA signature reads too, but his ID revealed that he’s out of Yavin 4.”_

_The man who’s examining him grins. “Not many slaves from Alderaan these days.”_

_“No, I suppose not. Makes him more valuable and he’s quite the looker. I’ve got him marked as a pleasure slave.” The slaver reaches over and jerks Poe’s arm, pulling him forward so that the mark on his hip is visible. “He’s had some training with our master of the art but he’s mostly remained untouched. Our physical revealed that he’s untouched, another reason his price is so high.”_

_The man looks down at Poe lecherously. “You a virgin, boy?”_

_Poe glares at him. “What if I am? It’s not like you’re going to get a chance to touch me! Someone’s coming for me soon!” His head rocks to the side as the man’s hand makes contact with his cheek harshly before his jaw is grabbed again, hard enough to bruise this time._

_“You’re going to need breaking it seems; I do enjoy breaking in new toys.” Poe’s face is released as the man turns to the slaver. “I’ll take him and pay extra to have him washed and dressed up for me. I like my playthings to look lovely.”_

_Fear floods through Poe. He’s twenty-four and he’s being sold as a pleasure slave to some villain out of a horror novel. **Papa. Papa where are you?** Why hasn’t anyone come for him?_

-

Poe wakes up feeling disorientated, and heavy. It takes several moments for him to open his eyes and the first thing he sees is Finn’s worried face hovering over his own. “Hi.”

Finn’s face breaks in to a smile and he leans down to press a kiss to Poe’s forehead. “Hi yourself. You had me worried. When the General comm’d me and told me to get to medic I’m pretty sure my heart stopped.”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t plan on taking an impromptu nap on the floor.” He doesn’t want to think about what had led to his panic attack. Six years and he though he was over the fear that his former Master’s name invoked in him. 

He can feel Finn’s hand in his hair, petting it in a soothing manner, the action making Poe feel sleepy. “Looks like you need another nap; I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Love you.” Poe says, already half asleep. He smiles when Finn says it back and for the first time in a few days is able to sleep without any nightmares.

When he wakes up next, Finn isn’t at his bedside. Instead, when he turns his head he sees Leia working diligently on her datapad. She looks up when she feels his gaze on her and she’s frowning at him.

“Uh oh. . .what did I do this time?” 

Leia puts down her datapad and crosses her arms. “When I came here earlier to check on you I ran into Finn, and he asked what happened. Operating under the assumption that he knew all about your past I told him you’d reacted badly to hearing about Governor Tik’s older brother. Now Finn had heard of the man but only because he had the misfortune of running into him not long after escaping Jakku with Rey and BB-8, he couldn’t understand why you would react badly to hearing the man’s name.” 

Poe looks away, knowing why she’s angry. “It’s not something that’s come up. . . and I don’t want him to treat me differently because of what happened to me.”

There’s a sigh and Poe feels bad; Leia shouldn’t have to worry about his problems on top of everything else. “He won’t look at you any different Poe, that man loves you, he thinks the world of you.” 

“So you’re saying that I should definitely tell him,” Poe says jokingly because he doesn’t want to think about how the conversation will go, doesn’t want to think about anything to do with Bala-tik. 

When Leia hugs him, Poe leans into her. “I’m scared Leia. . . .”

“I know Poe, but I promise that he really won’t treat you differently.” She pulls away and cups his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Tell him while you go on the supply run I’m assigning you.” 

Poe knows an out when he sees one, and Leia isn’t exactly subtle about it. “I’m cleared to fly?”

“Yes, but no grand heroics or going off course; I’m lending you a small shuttle and you’re going to a nearby outpost to pick up some food and other supplies. They won’t be ready until tomorrow so you’ll have to spend the night.”

She’s really too good to him and always looking out for him. “Thank you.”

“Go find your man and get out of here, and don’t think I won’t know if you don’t tell him.” Poe grimaces at that but nods, giving her another quick hug before he’s heading out of the med center to go and find Finn.

-

Poe is a nervous wreck inside during the entire flight to their destination and he knows that Finn can tell. Finn, sweet Finn, says nothing about it, choosing instead to talk about his own work with the Pathfinders and Stormtrooper rehabilitation program. Poe listens and gives the occasional opinion, but mostly he keeps quiet, his thoughts focused on what he is going to tell Finn that night.

When night finally comes and the two of them are settled into their hotel for the evening, Poe turns to Finn, studying his face intently.

Finn looks back with calm before reaching out and taking Poe’s hand in his own larger one. “Poe, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Instead of saying anything right away, Poe strips out of his clothes and takes their joined hands, setting Finn’s hand over a scar on his hip. “I’m sure that you’ve noticed this before.”

Looking confused, Finn nods, running his thumb over the palm sized scar. “Yes, I’m quite familiar with it.” He jokes, and Poe can’t help but smile. “I though it was like most of your scars, some sort of battle wound. But it’s not is it. . . it’s got something to do with the governor that’s coming to visit.”

Trust Finn to put things together so easily. “It’s not exactly to do with Governor Era Min Tik.” Poe takes a deep breath. He needs to do this. It’s the one big secret that he’s never told Finn, hasn’t really told anyone; only Leia and his father know about this part of his past. “It’s to do with his brother, Bala-tik.”

“The guy from the Guavian Death Gang?” At Poe’s nod, Finn frowns in confusion. “Did you have a run in with him like Han did? I know the Resistance is strapped for cash but I can’t see us using criminals as a method for resources.”

If only Finn knew what they’ve done in the past when they’ve been desperate for things. “No, it’s nothing to do with the Resistance, other than Leia being involved.” This is hard, as Poe knew it would be, but it’s still extremely difficult to form the words and admit to this painful part of his past. “When I was twenty-four I was taken during a mission. I was gone for seven months until Leia rescued me, and I. . .” Poe stops needing to recompose himself. “I was captured by slavers and sold as a. . .as a pleasure slave.”

Poe risks glancing up at Finn and sees realization and horror dawning on his face. “Bala-tik bought you he. . .he hurt you.” When Poe nods and turns away, he feels Finn pull him into his arms and hug him tightly. “Poe, oh Poe, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” 

Even though he knew that Finn was likely not going to react with disgust, it’s still comforting to not be turned away. One of Finn’s hands has come up to pet his hair and Poe allows himself to relax into the touch, feeling his body shudder with suppressed emotions. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“No, don’t be, I can understand why you wouldn’t want to, and I don’t blame you.” Finn’s words are tender and loving, just like the man himself. “And if I ever see Bala-tik again I am going to make sure he pays for what he did to you.”

Even though he knows he shouldn’t encourage any sort of feeling of revenge, even in those who are not Force sensitive, it’s a dangerous sentiment, but Poe doesn’t stop Finn. Poe himself is too weak, too afraid of even the memory of Bala-tik to think of revenge. For now he’ll take comfort and strength in the fact that Finn would do it for him.


End file.
